The present invention disclosed herein relates to a thermally curable resin composition for a protective film, which may have excellent degree of planarization and provide a protective film which is capable of serving as a white portion which may elicit a white light without an additional application process.
In a color liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a color filter is manufactured by patterning a black matrix on a substrate such as glass, plastics, a silicon wafer, and the like, forming a pixel color layer of red, green, and blue (RGB), and forming an overcoat layer thereon.
The color liquid crystal display device may produce various colors by controlling the amount of light irradiated to the three primary color pixel. However, because the RGB pixels should be all lighted up or subjected to a separate application process of a white portion, further studies on this are needed.
In addition, along with the trend of enlarging display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, the size of a substrate used is also being increasing. Accordingly, the color filter layer should be planarized, and the development of materials for a protective film for planarization of the color filter layer is required in order to achieve a large area LCD.